Chrono Wiki:Chronopolis News
Welcome to Chronopolis News. Here we will present news pertaining to the Wiki, the Chrono series or anything relating to Square Enix that grab our attention. Anyone can start a news report, but be sure to leave the date, location, source (if these two are possible) and sign your report with these ~~~~~ before sending in to the printing press. News reports should be structured in a chronological manner, with recent issues posted at the top. To post a reaction or write a comment, follow the links provided according to the respective news link. Remember, only news related to the Wiki,the Chrono series and Sqaure Enix are allowed. Let's work together as a community to maintain the newsletter! If you find that our reports are either incorrect or incomplete, feel free to edit them as you feel fit. Just be sure to include a note that you've edited it with (Edited by) along with those same ~~~~~ below the original reporter's name. After reporting news, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on this page: Chrono Wiki:Chronopolis News/News Box, so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to only five. Old news are in the Archives: *Archive I - 2008 *Archive II - 2010 July 2019 Chronopedia Finally has a Discord On May 26th made by Atvelonis The Wikia finally has a discord was created by Atvelonis. come join in and discuss the series and much more Source: Chronopedia May 2011 ''Chrono Trigger'' coming to PSN May 12th by SilverCrono Nintendo isn't getting all the fun! Very soon, you can time travel on your PS3 and PSP, as is being ported to the Playstation Network. It is unknown yet if the port will be from the SNES or Playstation 1 version; there is still much to be seen. Source: Gametrailers April 2011 ''Chrono Trigger'' coming to the Japanese and European Virtual Console April 15th by MATEOELBACAN Finally Chrono Trigger is getting it's port to the Wii Virtual Console after years of this service being released; it will be the first time that European players will be able to play the original SNES version Chrono Trigger, as the original SNES game was never released before in Europe. It will be released in Japan on April 2011 and in Europe on the second quarter of the year 2011. Source: Siliconera ''Chrono Trigger'' to be released for Mobile Phones in Japan April 15th by MATEOELBACAN Chrono Trigger has been confirmed to be released for I-mode enabled mobile phones devices in Japan; it's possible that the game will have the extra dungeon and ending from the Nintendo DS version. The game is going to be released on April 25th in Japan. Source: Siliconera March 2013 ''Chrono Trigger'' is available to download in Apple Store for iOS. The game will cost you 10$. Someone saying it worth the price, but someone cant be agreed. After all, it's really good copy of Chrono Trigger. Just take a look in Apple Store. Source: Apple Store